Dābra
|Pisownia japońska = ダーブラ (魔王ダーブラ) 魔界の王 |Transkrypcja = Dābura (Maō Dābura) no ō |Zginął = 7 maja 774 roku - został zjedzony przez Grubego Majin Bū. |Miejsce zamieszkania = Zaświaty (Niebo) |Debiut w mandze = DB, rozdział #446. |Debiut w anime = DBZ, odcinek #220. |Powiązania = |Inne imiona = Dabura|Status = Nieżywy|Przynależność = * Majini (armia), * Mroczne Imperium.|Debiut w grze = Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3|Głos japoński = Ryūzaburō Ōtomo|Głos polski = Mikołaj Klimek|Rodzina = Towa (siostra) Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 Fu (bratanek)|Alternatywni odpowiednicy = Dābra z przyszłości Dābra: Xeno}} jest królem Królestwa Demonów. Istniejący od tysięcy lat Dābra był kontrolowany przez czarodzieja Babidi'ego za pomocą zaklęcia. Stając się jego prawą ręką przed pojawieniem się Majina Bū. Dābra jest także drugorzędnym antagonistą w Sadze Majin Bū. Wygląd Wygląd Dābry bardzo przypomina tradycyjny obraz szatana pod względem czerwonej skóry, koziej bródki, rogów, dużych spiczastych uszu i zwierzęcych żółtych oczu. Istnieje jednak kilka zmian w tym ikonicznym wyglądzie: Dābra nosi jasnoniebieski garnitur, który pokrywa całe ciało ma pomniejszoną klatkę piersiową, wraz z białą peleryną, białym pasem i białymi butami. Osobowość Osobowość Dābry, choć jest bardzo sadystyczna pod względem działań bojowych i metod pozbywania się wrogów, jest również bardzo wyrafinowana, mówiąca w bardzo wymowny sposób, nawet komplementująca talenty przeciwników głębokim buczącym głosem. Kontrolowany przez Babidi'ego, Dābra pozostaje całkowicie lojalny wobec swojego pana, ale nie zawsze zgadza się z każdym krokiem, jaki podejmuje Babidi i nie boi się kwestionować działań swojego pana, jeśli wydają się one niepraktyczne lub niekorzystne dla jego. Później, w fillerze, osobowość Dābry całkowicie się zmieniła, kiedy wkracza on do nieba i widzi rzeczywistą troskę Videl o bezpieczeństwo Gohana. Dochodzi do wniosku, że chce być kochany w podobny sposób i zaprzyjaźnić się. Biografia Przeszłość Dābra zostaje zmanipulowany przez Babidi'ego w roku 474 i wysyła jednego ze swoich podwładnych, by zbadał Ziemię. Organizacja odkrywa, że na Ziemi nie ma wojowników o wysokim poziomie mocy. Daizenshuu 7 Dābra otrzymał zadanie rekrutacji ludzi do organizacji Babidi'ego. Daizenshuu 4 Dragon Ball Z Saga Majin Bū Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Dragon Ball Super Saga Hita Kiedy Son Gokū i Kuririn zostali wysłani do lasu, by zdobyć specjalne zioło dla Muten Rōshi'ego, złudzenie Dābry i wielu innych złoczyńców z przeszłości Wojowników Z pojawia się, by rzucić wyzwanie duetowi. Złudzenie Dābry było jednym z czterech, które najbardziej przerażały Kuririna, a innymi były Tambourine, Freeza i Super Majin Bū. Siła Siła Dābry przed staniem się Majinem jest nieznana, ale Shin stwierdza, że nawet zanim Babidi przejął nad nim kontrolę, Dābra był najsilniejszą istotą w Królestwie Demonów. Przed spotkaniem z Majin Bū, sam Dābra wierzył, że nie ma nikogo we wszechświecie, kto mógłby mieć podobną moc do niego. Po zostaniu Majinem, moc Dābry jest podobna do Cella, ponieważ Son Gokū mówi, że jest tak silny jak Bio-Android. Vegeta i Gokū wierzyli, że mogą indywidualnie pokonać Dābrę. Oglądając walkę Dābry i widząc jego magię, Son zauważa, że Król Demonów jest o wiele silniejszy niż początkowo sądził, chociaż Vegeta stwierdza, że nadal jest przeciwnikiem, z którym on lub czy Son Gokū mogą sobie poradzić. W anime, Dābra wydaje się mieć niewielką przewagę podczas bitwy z Son Gohanem, dopóki nie przemienił się w Super Saiyanina 2. Choć wkrótce po tym, jak Dābra uwolni swoją prawdziwą moc, walczyli na równi. Później okazuje się, że Dābra zostaje pokonany przez Majina Bū. Techniki * Technika latania - umiejętność pozwalająca unosić się w powietrzu przy użyciu energii ki. * Kikōha - podstawowa technika broni energetycznej. * Odbijanie Kikōhy - Dābra odpycha pociski Son Gohana w anime. * Magiczna materializacja - Dābra potrafi stworzyć miecz. Zrobił to we walce z Son Gohanem. * Zły płomień - strumień ognia wystrzeliwany z ust o małym zasięgu. * Uderzenie powidokowe - jest techniką, w której użytkownik rozprasza swojego przeciwnika kilkoma powidokami. * Zły impuls - Duża kula energii wystrzelona z jednej ręki. Dābra używa jej przeciwko Gohanowi. * Telekineza - Dābra jest w stanie łatwo manipulować dużymi ilościami materii, szybko uruchamiając je z wielką siłą. Podczas walki z Gohanem lewitujący gruz uderzał go. * Sekikatsuba - Dābra zbiera ślinę w ustach i wypluwa ją na przeciwnika, który następnie zamienia się w kamień. * Telepatia - chociaż może to wynikać z jego powiązania z Babidim, jest on w stanie skontaktować się ze swoim panem za pośrednictwem swojego umysłu. * Zła włócznia - Dābra rzuca włócznią w przeciwnika, przebijając go. Demon używa tej techniki, próbując zabić Majina Bū. * Cape Swing - Dābra przecina powietrze pazurami, tworząc pasmo ostrych linii energetycznych, które mogą przeciąć prawie wszystko. Demon użył tej techniki przeciwko Gohanowi. * Atak Mieczem Ciemności - jest to potężny Rush Attack Dābry. * Wiązka kul energii - Dābra używa tej techniki przeciwko Majinowi Bū * Zły duch - stan, w którym Dābra znacznie zwiększa swoją moc i dostaje czarną aurę, która go otacza. Służy do osiągnięcia pełnej mocy przeciwko Gohanowi. Formy i wzmocnienia Majin Dābra To podstawowa forma Dābry w jego debiucie w anime i mandze. Jest to stan, który Dābra podjął po przejęciu kontroli przez czarnoksiężnika Babidi'ego, w tym stanie potencjał Dābry został odblokowany i był o wiele silniejszy niż w poprzednich dniach jako Król Królestwa Demonów, posiadał także kilka specjalnych cech unikalnych. Ciastko Po uderzeniu Promienia zmiany Majina Bū, Dābra został przekształcony w ciastko w kształcie Dābry. W tej formie nie jest w stanie się ochronić, poruszyć. I jest to jego ostatnia formia, w której zmarł, kiedy został zjedzony przez Bū. Ta forma nosi nazwę Dābra Cookie (Ciasteczko Dābra) w Xenoverse 2. Zły duch Dābra używa tego wzmocnienia, aby osiągnąć pełną moc. Wyposażenie * Miecz Ciemności - to miecz używany przez Dābrę. Pojedynki Dragon Ball Z * Dābra kontra Son Gokū, Vegeta, Kuririn, i Piccolo, * Dābra kontra Son Gohan (Bazowa forma/Super Saiyanin 2), Daizenshuu 7, 1996 * Dābra kontra Niewinny Majin Bū, * Dābra kontra Niewinny MajinBū. Dragon Ball Super * Dābra i inne iluzje kontra Kuririn i Son Gokū. Debiut w grach * Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 * Dragon Ball Z: The Legend * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! NEO * Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Omee to Fusion * Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! METEOR * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road * Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World * Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers * Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle * Dragon Ball Fusions * Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 * Dragon Ball Legends Ciekawostki * Jego imię pochodzi z ostatniej połowy słynnego zaklęcia „Abraca'dabra'”. * Podobnie jak Vegeta, Dābra traci znak M na czole po tym, jak Emma Daiō go osądził. Sugeruje to, że Dābra mógł być w pewnym sensie „życzliwy” podczas swego panowania w Królestwie Demonów. Wyjaśniłoby to również, dlaczego najwyraźniej ma wyrzuty sumienia za swoje działania w anime. * W grze Buu's Fury, Dābra zamienia się w babeczkę zamiast ciasteczka. Galeria Dābra.jpg|Wewnątrz Statku Babidiego Dābra (DBKai).png Dābra po wyjściu z pomieszczenia do koncentracji - maksymalna moc.png|Po wyjściu z komnaty koncentracyjnej Dābra zamieniony w ciastko.jpg|Dābra zamieniony w ciastko Raj_(13).jpg|W Niebie – zbiera kwiaty Dābra_w_Niebie.png|Niebo, spotyka Chichi, Bulmę i Videl (1) Raj_(11).jpg|Niebo, spotyka Chichi, Bulmę i Videl (2) Raj_(10).jpg|Niebo, spotyka Chichi, Bulmę i Videl (3) Raj_(09).jpg|Poszukiwania Gohana (1) Raj_(07).jpg|Poszukiwania Gohana (2) Nawigacja Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Majini (grupa) Kategoria:Postacie negatywne Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Miecznicy Kategoria:Postacie nieżywe Kategoria:Bóstwa Kategoria:Mroczne Imperium